fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Snow Fairy
|Image = |Artis = |Band = Funkist |Kanji = |Romaji = |Inggeris = |Melayu = Pari-pari Salji |Lagu Pembukaan # = 01 |Episod Permulaan = Episod 1 |Episod Pengakhiran = Episod 11 |Pembukaan Sebelum = |Pembukaan Selepas = Sense of Wonder }} Snow Fairy merupakan Tema Pembukaan yang pertama dalam siri animasi [[Fairy Tail (Siri)|'Fairy Tail']]; dipersembahkan oleh kumpulan J-Pop Funkist. Susunan Watak Mengikut Kemunculan Lirik Versi TV Rōmaji= FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa? OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga OH YEAH OH YEAH tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi wasuremono wanai desuka? okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo DON'T SAY GOODBYE |-| English= Fairy, where are you going? I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day! (Oh yeah!) Now can you hear the voice that's calling out to you? (Oh yeah!) Though I know its shouts have caused its overuse. (Oh yeah!) But will it stay until your heart can hear it through? (Oh yeah!) OH YEAH! The sun and moon have joined in celebration; Have you forgotten our affiliation? When you're not here to share your laughter with me, I just can't find my inspiration, but now it's: Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're, Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but, Fairy, where are you going? I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day! {(Why?!) x3} "Don't say goodbye!" |-| Kanji= Fairy, where are you going 光 全部集めて 君の明日照らすよ Oh Yeah 聞こえてんのかこの声は Oh Yeah 嗄れたって叫ぶから Oh Yeah 聞こえるまで君の心が Oh Yeah Oh Yeah 月と太陽のハイタッチ 忘れ物はないですか おかしいな君がいないと 欲しい物さえ見つからない Snowing 素直に 笑顔になれたのは 2人 寄り添い 重ね合った「時間」があるから Fairy, where are you going 光 全部集めて 君の明日照らすよ Don't say goodbye Versi Penuh Rōmaji= FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa? OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga OH YEAH OH YEAH tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi wasuremono wanai desuka? okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou itsu no manika orenji sae shiroku kawatteku kisetsu OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW ima wa omoide no naga de nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru fushigi dana kimi ga warau to boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda SNOWING konna ni hitori furueteru kimi no soba ni yorisoi tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY, HANG IN THERE! warau koto sae wasureteta boku ni mahou wo kakete egao hitotsu de subete wo kaeta kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi wo terasu yo SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa kimi dakara kimi to datta kara SNOWING FAIRY kimi ga kureta hikari zenbu atsume sakebu yo SNOW FAIRY DON'T SAY GOODBYE |-| English= Fairy, where are you going? I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day! (Oh yeah!) Now can you hear the voice that's calling out to you? (Oh yeah!) Though I know its shouts have caused its overuse. (Oh yeah!) But will it stay until your heart can hear it through? (Oh yeah!) OH YEAH! The sun and moon have joined in celebration; Have you forgotten our affiliation? When you're not here to share your laughter with me, I just can't find my inspiration, but now it's: Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're, Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but, Fairy, where are you going? I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day! (Why?!) x3 (Oh yeah!) My feelings rush from my heart's core. Seeing white flakes on the beach pour, Makes me wonder when the sky was even orange. (Oh yeah!) And I start to remember that rainbow, Those seven beams that we once saw, start to flow as snow inside my mind. Those times you laughed brought out a strange new mystery, Of unknown strength summoned from deep within me. Snowing, you're holding your arms and trembling but, I know the deep warming feeling would come if you could somehow find me, Fairy, slowly, But surely, you're walking your way, Oh, Hang in there! (Why?!) x7 (Yeah!) x7 You put the best in me, like a magic spell, A guy like me, can enjoy laughing now. All it ever took from you, was that single perfect smile. So you're my, My lone fairy! It's Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're, Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but, Fairy, where are you going? I'm holding, all the light on to your way and to a brand new bright day! It's Snowing, Keep going, be honest and smile because I know, With just the light, You've given me the will to be alright! Snowing!.... Fairy!.... I'll clear the way until your in my eyes, Racing to your side and I'll cry, "Snow Fairy!" "Don't say goodbye!" |-| Kanji= Fairy, where are you going 光 全部集めて 君の明日照らすよ Oh Yeah 聞こえてんのかこの声は Oh Yeah 嗄れたって叫ぶから Oh Yeah 聞こえるまで君の心が Oh Yeah Oh Yeah 月と太陽のハイタッチ 忘れ物はないですか おかしいな君がいないと 欲しい物さえ見つからない Snowing 素直に 笑顔になれたのは 2人 寄り添い 重ね合った時間 があるから Fairy, where are you going 光 全部集めて 君の明日照らすよ Oh Yeah 波打ち際に浮かべた感情 いつの間にかオレンジさえ 白く変わってく季節 Oh Yeah 僕ら2人見つめてたレインボー 今は思い出の中で 七色が雪に変わる 不思議だな君が笑うと 僕は少しだけ 強くなれるんだ Snowing こんなに 1人震えてる君の そばに寄り添い 包み込むことも出来ずに Fairy, slowly but surely You're walking your way, Hang in there! 笑うことさえ忘れてた 僕に魔法をかけて 笑顔一つで全てを 変えた君は 僕のFairy Snowing 素直に 笑顔になれたのは 2人 寄り添い 重ね合った時間 があるから Fairy, where are you going 光 全部集めて 君を照らすよ Snowing 素直に 笑顔になれたのは 君だから 君とだったから Snowing Fairy 君がくれた光 全部集め叫ぶよ Snow fairy Don't say goodbye Navigasi Kategori:Muzik Kategori:Tema Pembukaan